The present invention relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides flow control for increased permeability planes in unconsolidated formations.
Recent advancements have been made in the art of forming increased permeability drainage planes in unconsolidated, weakly cemented formations. These advancements are particularly useful for enhancing production of hydrocarbons from relatively shallow tar sands, heavy oil reservoirs, etc., although the advancements have other uses, as well.
In some circumstances, it is desirable to complete such wells “tubingless,” i.e., without using production tubing in a casing string to conduct fluid produced from the wells. Instead, the fluid is produced through the casing string. In those circumstances, conventional flow controls, well screens, testing devices, etc. typically used with production tubing strings cannot be utilized. Other circumstances can also prompt a need for flow control in a casing string.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of flow control in wells.